


Моан: апокрифы

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © Творческий коллектив «Наина Киевна Горыныч»: BlackRaspberry, Иеруа, JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)





	Моан: апокрифы

**1\. Каин**

Первый, на кого я наткнулся, выйдя из дому, был, конечно, старый Том, продавец газет. В других районах Нью-Ньюарка продажа прессы давно автоматизирована – подходишь к автомату, суешь монетку – и пожалуйста, быстро и удобно. Так нет же, именно в нашем квартале должен был остаться этот старый пердун. Я так понимаю, его держат на должности, потому что больше старик уже ни на что не годен. Возраст у старой собаки не тот, чтоб осваивать новые трюки. Вот и пожалели, уважили седины. Стариков на Моáне немного: с момента высадки прошло двадцать лет, и мало кто полетел хотя бы сорокалетним – в основном молодежь лет по двадцать-двадцать пять, короче, те, кого на Земле ничего не держало.  
Я ускорил шаг, чтобы проскочить мимо газетного киоска незамеченным, но где там – у старикашки зрение отличное, а язык без костей.  
– Эй, – окликнул Том, а я только зубами скрипнул. – Каин, где брат твой, Авель?  
Ну вот, пожалуйста. И не надоедает ему, скотине.  
Все-таки у нашей мамы удивительное чувство юмора. В смысле, она-то всегда считала себя набожной, но я искренне убежден, что так можно только пошутить: назвать старшего сына Каином, а младшего – Авелем. И посмотреть, что из этого получится.  
Я обернулся и смерил старика злобным взглядом. А ему хоть бы что: стоит, ухмыляется. Послать бы его куда подальше, но язык не поворачивается: все же старый человек, с детства меня знает.  
Я молча повернулся на каблуках, сунул руки поглубже в карманы и зашагал вниз по улице. Потому что если не послать – то ответить особо и нечего. Понятия не имею, где брат мой, Авель. И знать, если честно, не хочу. Наверное, торчит у своего доктора Шелдона, или у отца, или еще где-нибудь – грызет гранит науки, постигает основы мироздания и все в таком духе. Занят чем-то интеллектуальным и возвышенным, вы понимаете, не то, что мы, плебеи: утром – на заводе, клепаем детали для приборов, вечером, через день – в забегаловке Курта, за барной стойкой.  
Каждому свое, кто бы спорил, только знаете – Авель не мог оказаться на моем месте, а я – на его. Потому что мне всегда было не все равно, что завтра будет с мамой, а ему… Да начхать ему было, если честно. У моан нет семьи, и полукровки тоже плевать на родственников хотели. Только мама этого не видела и не понимала – ей хватало, что Авель с ней почтителен, как и положено хорошему сыну, а для него это была просто показуха.  
И когда мама вернулась на Землю, я был рад, если честно. То есть мне было ее жаль до слез: улететь черт знает куда от родного дома, потерять мужа, вырастить двоих оболтусов, а потом оставить их на произвол судьбы… Зато настал конец притворству.  
Мама мне сказала – в последнюю ночь, когда уже все вещи были собраны и до отлета оставалось пару часов, – погладила меня по голове, чмокнула в макушку и сказала: «Каин, присматривай за братом, хорошо? Ты старший, я могу на тебя рассчитывать». И я, конечно, пообещал, я б что угодно пообещал ей тогда, но сам понимал: не нужен Авелю мой присмотр. И слава богу: я сам по себе, он сам по себе, живем под одной крышей, но почти друг друга не видим. С каждым рейсом я передаю маме письма, пишу, что у нас все отлично, пусть она не волнуется и следит за своим здоровьем, и каждый раз думаю – Авель, скотина, ну хоть бы строчку черкнул, она ведь ждет! Но вслух не говорю, захочет – сам напишет.  
Я бы мог с ней улететь – вот что я иногда думаю. Наверное, она этого даже хотела, потому что в глубине души понимала: Авель без нас не пропадет. У него, в конце концов, есть отец, а у нас с мамой нет никого.  
Но что бы я делал на Земле? Кому я там нужен, кроме матери?  
Наверное, тем, кто прилетел сюда двадцать лет назад, как мои родители, привыкнуть к куполам было трудно, но я-то другой жизни не знаю. Я родился здесь, в Нью-Ньюарке, в самом первом куполе, при строительстве которого погиб мой отец. Говорят, обвалилась опорная конструкция. Тогда на строительстве гибло много людей – не знали особенностей почвы и воздуха, не хватало ресурсов, на всем приходилось экономить. Потом, когда моане предложили свою помощь, дело пошло быстрее, и несчастные случаи стали редкостью.  
То есть, сначала было сложно, я понимаю. Но сейчас – совсем другое дело. Конечно, здесь не райские кущи, продуктов всё ещё не хватает, жизнь однообразная и скучная.  
Но знаете, я дурак, наверное… Просто этой мой дом. Думаю, мама это понимала и поэтому не стала звать меня с собой. Да она и сама бы не улетела, если бы ее не доконал местный воздух. Так что она оставила меня присматривать за Авелем и взяла с нас слово, что мы когда-нибудь прилетим её навестить.  
Черта с два, конечно. Это тоже такой дурацкий ритуал – обещать то, чего никогда не выполнишь.  
Чем там занимается Авель, я не знаю и знать не хочу, но у меня тут есть работа, есть друзья и есть Сидни. Точнее, была.

Я со злостью пнул попавшегося под ногу робота-уборщика; тот пискнул, восстановил равновесие и обогнул меня по широкой дуге. Случайный прохожий вполголоса буркнул что-то о молодежи и нравах, но, поймав мой бешеный взгляд, ускорил шаги и юркнул за угол.  
Понимаете, Сидни стала последней каплей. Вчера я вернулся со смены у Курта, тихо проскользнул в коридор и минут пять простоял возле двери в комнату братца, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Авель сидел спиной ко мне, уставившись в монитор, и делал вид, что не замечает моего присутствия – именно делал вид, потому что чутье у него звериное, – и мне хотелось подойти, сдернуть его со стула за патлы и отметелить по полной. Ботинком по смазливой роже. По ребрам, куда придется.  
Ну вы понимаете, да? Иногда очень трудно не сорваться.  
Если бы он обернулся, или обратился ко мне, просто дал понять, что заметил меня… Я бы не сдержался, точно.  
А так я постоял там в темноте, и меня чуть отпустило.  
Авель, конечно, не виноват, это я и сам понимаю. Никто из них не виноват – но от этого не легче, вот что мерзко.  
Просто, понимаете… Высадились храбрые земные первооткрыватели на новую планету. Да, тяжелые условия жизни, воздух непригоден для дыхания, почва бедная, климат неуютный. Зато – притяжение почти земное, сутки и времена года привычные, и главное – редкие минералы и руда, настолько ценные, что окупают все затраты.  
Хорошее, важное дело, смелые люди, новая жизнь. Меня не было среди них, но я понимаю. Я бы тоже так хотел.  
А потом началось – строительство куполов, на котором погибла треть мужчин колонии, отравления местным воздухом, паника, вся экспедиция под угрозой.  
И тут появляются моане, все в белом. Предлагают помощь – безвозмездно, в расчете на будущее сотрудничество и обмен опытом. Советуют, как лучше возводить купола, и активно принимают участие в строительстве. Сильные, всезнающие, красивые. Обалдеть, какие красивые, это даже я вижу. А мужчин в колонии почти не осталось. Понимаете, да? Моане почти как люди, и не только внешне.  
И вот первые купола возведены, еще с десяток строится, в главном куполе – представительство моан, и ходят по Нью-Ньюарку эти ангелы небесные: высокие, худощавые, с темно-золотистой кожей и светлыми, почти белыми волосами. И глаза синие-синие.  
Как тут устоять? Тем более, когда вроде никто и не против.  
Даже мама… Но вот про это я не могу думать, совсем не могу. Потому что мама любила папу, я знаю. Она мне показывала старые фотографии, рассказывала о нем, и что-то было у нее в глазах, такое… Нет, не могу.  
Отец Авеля часто заходил к нам – пока мама была еще здесь. Такой же, как они все – красивый и холодный. Как Авель. Вежливые разговоры и скучающий взгляд.  
Моане к тому времени успешно наладили с нами сотрудничество – технологии, карты месторождений, многое другое. Он приносил деньги, и мама их брала, вот что меня бесило больше всего. Мне было лет тринадцать, Авелю – одиннадцать, и этот моанин был его отцом, значит, вроде как все правильно… Но одновременно было в этом что-то ужасное и дикое, как если бы мы предавали папу. Я не понимал, почему. Но уже тогда решил, что буду обеспечивать маму сам, как только смогу.  
Если бы он ее вправду любил – это было бы совсем другое. Но так…  
В общем, после колледжа я пошел работать, хотя мама уговаривала меня лететь на Землю и поступать в университет. Я отказался. Мне хотелось одного – однажды, когда отец Авеля заявится к нам, бросить ему в лицо, что нам подачки не нужны, и захлопнуть перед ним дверь. Раз и навсегда.  
Не понадобилось. Когда мы с Авелем подросли, его отец перестал у нас появляться; наверное, виделся с сыном где-то еще.  
А мама… Она вроде бы и внимания не обратила. И за это я тоже ненавидел его. Их обоих.  
Потом мама улетела, и стало почти сносно, я почти забыл, как меня бесит сводный братец. Пока Сидни вчера вечером не обмолвилась – глядя куда-то в сторону, вроде как о чем-то неважном:  
– Каин, – сказала Сидни, оттопырив нижнюю губу и покачивая бокал с «Маргаритой», – ты меня с братом не познакомишь? Он ведь _индиго_ , да?  
И я, честно говоря, чуть шейкер об стойку не долбанул.  
«Дети индиго», вы понимаете. Избранные, счастливчики, взявшие лучшее и от людей, и от моан. Им не нужны фильтры, чтобы покидать купол – их легкие приспособлены и к нашему воздуху, и к атмосфере Моана. Внешне они почти неотличимы от людей, только глаза у всех – от светло-голубых, почти прозрачных, до темно-синих, как у отцов. И такие же смазливые морды.  
Полукровки умные, талантливые – и пустые внутри. Никакие. Самой старшей девчонке-индиго сейчас семнадцать. Я видел ее мельком, она как-то приходила к Авелю. Красивая, глаз не отвести: рыжая, голубоглазая. Волосы у них всегда такого же цвета, как у матери.  
И вот я на нее смотрел, любовался, как на картинку – и ничего не чувствовал.  
Потому что ей плевать на меня. И на сотню других остолопов, которые при виде её роняют слюни.  
Ей и на Авеля, кстати, плевать, как и ему на нее.  
Такую разве можно любить?  
Сидни совсем другая. Может, она не красавица, и даже чуть полновата, и глаза у нее серые, а не синие, и волосы короткие, черные и торчат в разные стороны – но она настоящая, живая. Я раньше об этом не задумывался, и вообще о Сидни особо не думал. Просто она как-то заглянула в бар, когда я был на смене, и заказала коктейль. Наше заведение – чуть ли не единственное в Городе-под-куполами, где готовят настоящие земные коктейли: Курт на Земле был барменом, теперь вот учит меня и еще парочку ребят. Так вот, я смешал ей «Маргариту», ей понравилось, мы разговорились… Ничего такого, честно. Потом Сидни еще несколько раз заходила, мы опять болтали, потом я пригласил ее в стереокино. Я ни о чем таком не думал, просто мне приятно было ее радовать, понимаете?  
Я водил Сидни посмотреть на пещеры под городом. Там много интересного, похоже на какие-то древние развалины – может быть, храм или что-то вроде того. Картинки на стенах, надписи, символы, и сами стены светятся голубоватым светом. Немного жутко, но красиво. И еще там тихо, как будто вату в уши напихали, наверное, потому что никого нет, ни одной живой души. Может, не знают, как туда попасть, а может, боятся. Но мне там нравится. И Сидни понравилось, я видел.  
Потом я как-то договорился с приятелем, который подрабатывает ночным смотрителем в тепличном куполе, и он впустил нас, когда была поливка. Сидни мечтала посмотреть на дождь. По мне, так ничего особенного: льется на голову холодная вода, приятного мало, но Сидни носилась в темноте по тропинкам, запрокидывала голову, ловила капли губами, и была, кажется, абсолютно счастлива. А потом подбежала ко мне, встала на цыпочки и поцеловала в нос, и я совершенно обалдел и подумал, что, кажется, вот, кажется, я влюбился.  
И ходил, как дурак, счастливый и ошалелый, и почти готов был ей признаться, как вдруг оказалось, что действительно дурак, но по другой причине.

Я остановился на углу возле супермаркета. Как будто ноги сами привели. Ну и ладно, все равно нужны продукты. Конечно, можно заказать доставку…  
Но вдруг Сидни сейчас тут? Я знал, что смена не ее, точно знал, и все-таки захотелось проверить.  
Конечно, никакой Сидни на кассе не было. Ее подружка, Рита, или как там ее, не помню, при виде меня хихикнула и отвернулась к кассовому дисплею. Ну конечно. Обсуждают за глаза придурка, который сам не заметил, как влип. У придурка, правда, есть красавец-брат, по которому полгорода сохнет, так что придурок полезный, с ним надо вежливо.  
– Привет, Каин, закупаешься на неделю? Овощи, кстати, свежие, не хочешь? Последний местный урожай, очень удачный. – Она указала на яркий пакет возле кассы.  
– Спасибо, Рита, не надо. – Я с трудом сдерживался, чтобы ей не нахамить. Девчонка-то уж точно ни в чем не виновата.  
– Как хочешь. – Она улыбнулась и склонила голову набок. Я подумал, что она вполне себе ничего, и даже выдавил из себя подобие вежливой улыбки. Так что последняя реплика застала меня врасплох, я чуть пакет не выронил.  
– Брату привет, – обронила Рита, не глядя на меня. Она вообще ни на кого не глядела, уставилась на дисплей и тыкала в какие-то кнопочки. Обслуживала следующего покупателя.  
– Обязательно, – ответил я, и вышел из магазина.  
Завернул за угол, зашел в подворотню, поставил пакет с продуктами на тротуар и со всей силы саданул ботинком по мусорному контейнеру. «Боммм», – отозвался контейнер, и я влепил ему второй раз.  
– Ненавижу, – сказал я тихо. «Боммммм».  
– Ненавижу ублюдка. Ненавижу сукиного сына.  
Тут я понял, что сморозил, и это меня только сильнее разозлило.  
– Ненавижу. – «Боммм». – Чертового. – «Боммм». – Ублюдка.  
На последнем «боммм» меня заметили, и я не стал дожидаться вопросов – схватил пакет и припустил по улице в обратном направлении, кровь стучала в висках, а в ушах все еще стояли размеренные гулкие удары, и я снова подумал, как было бы хорошо вот так же залепить Авелю; конечно, такого звучного «боммм» не получится, будет только жалкий всхлип, но это, пожалуй, даже лучше, можно молотить его руками и ногами, пока он будет корчиться на полу, прикрывая голову и живот, можно лупить его, пока…  
Я остановился как вкопанный и все-таки выронил пакет.  
Пока он не сдохнет, вот что я подумал. Впервые.  
Сколько себя помню, я всегда ненавидел Авеля. За то, что он во всем меня превосходит. За то, что ломал комедию перед моей матерью. За то, что он индиго.  
Но я никогда не думал, что могу его убить. Хотя, казалось бы, с нашими именами это первое, что приходит в голову.  
Наверное, это из-за Сидни, думал я, рассеянно собирая рассыпавшиеся консервы. Пока не было Сидни, все было еще терпимо, но не теперь.  
Ненависть во мне превратилась в нечто отдельное и обособленное, она как будто со стороны наблюдала, как я поднимаю надорванный пакет с покупками, прижимаю его к груди и шагаю дальше. Эта ненависть была новой для меня – холодной, трезвой, лишенной эмоций. Как будто все, что клокотало во мне, внезапно оформилось, затвердело и застыло, позволяя мыслить отстраненно и логично.  
Под городом, в пещерах, никто не бывает, думал я.  
– Добрый вечер, мистер Рейти. Вас тоже с праздником. Ага, из супермаркета. Спасибо, вам того же.  
Там никто не услышит его воплей, думал я.  
– Привет, Пит. Руку не могу пожать, видишь, эта картонка совсем развалилась. Нет, не иду. Я сегодня подменяю Курта, он попросил.  
Затащить его туда нетрудно, он старается быть вежливым. Он со мной пойдет.  
– Лиз, подержи секунду, угу? Я достану карточку, отопру дверь. Спасибо, детка.  
В конце концов, он мой брат. Мама просила позаботиться о нем, и я позабочусь.

Дома было тихо и темно. Я поставил пакет на кухонный стол, хлопнул в ладоши, включая освещение. Заглянул в комнату Авеля: как всегда, порядок и стерильность. Монитор погашен, значит, брат пока не возвращался.  
Ничего, шепнула ненависть. Когда ты придешь с работы, он будет дома.

Ночной Нью-Ньюарк праздновал и веселился: ровно двадцать лет прошло со дня высадки на Моан. «У Курта» было шумно, выпивка лилась рекой, и народу было вдвое больше обычного. После полуночи на главной площади обещали фейерверк.  
Как прошла смена, я не помню. Я разливал пиво, виски, коньяк и джин, смешивал коктейли и совал в них разноцветные зонтики, вытирал липкую стойку и снова смешивал и разливал.  
Некуда торопиться, нашептывала моя ненависть, незачем спешить.  
Авель не любит шумные сборища. Он останется дома.  
Сидни так и не появилась, но я понял это только тогда, когда пришло время идти домой. Я не вспоминал о ней и не ждал ее, так что все было нормально, в порядке вещей.  
Перед уходом я приготовил себе коктейль «Холодная месть»: ледяные водка и куантро четыре к трем, лимон, лед. Личный рецепт Курта, которым он не так давно со мной поделился. Я не почувствовал вкуса.  
Вот теперь пора, мурлыкала ненависть, сейчас глубокая ночь, все горожане на площади, улицы пустынны и безлюдны, всё замерло в ожидании, всё затаилось в предвкушении, вперед, Каин, пора, твой брат ждет тебя дома.

И он был дома, но он не мог со мной никуда пойти.  
Он вообще не мог встать.  
Я стоял в дверях его комнаты и смотрел на страшное, дикое существо, которое корчилось на постели Авеля. Руки, вцепившиеся в волосы – светло-русые, как у нашей матери, – ноги подтянуты к груди, красивое лицо искажено беззвучным криком, как будто он задыхается, как будто у него пропал голос, тусклые, затянутые бельмами глаза распахнуты.  
Смотри, сказала моя холодная, чужая ненависть, смотри, Каин, ему больно, он страдает – твой сильный, красивый, совершенный брат Авель. Вот плата за избранность, вот то, что приготовила ему судьба – и не только ему, а каждому из них, – за то, что они отобрали у вас счастье быть первыми и сильнейшими.  
Посмотри, как все хорошо сложилось. Тебе даже не пришлось марать руки.  
Все вышло само собой, подумай, Каин – _разве ты сторож брату своему?_

И тут что-то произошло – как будто меня ударили под дых, и моя ненависть ухнула куда-то вниз, оборвалась и разлетелась тысячей осколков, как ледяной шар. И вдруг стало больно, непереносимо, там, где только что был холод, стерильность и спокойствие, стало горячо и страшно, меня затрясло.  
Мама, разве я сторож брату моему?  
В голове мутилось, но я отлепился от стены и сделал первый шаг. А дальше стало легче, и у меня получилось снова начать дышать.

Ноги у Авеля отнялись, поэтому я просто подхватил его на руки, не почувствовав веса. Его голова запрокинулась, слепые, страшные глаза, подернутые мутной пленкой, таращились в попытке разглядеть хоть что-то, пальцы на руках свело судорогой.  
Господи, подумал я, господи, направь меня.  
Мне никогда не было так страшно.  
Авель пытался что-то сказать, но вместо слов получался только хрип.  
– Тихо, братик, – сказал я, и не узнал свой собственный голос. – Я о тебе позабочусь.  
Мамочка, пожалуйста. Мамочка, прости меня.  
Я этого никогда не хотел.

В последний раз я выезжал на скутере около месяца назад, и, вернувшись в гараж, забыл поставить его на зарядку. Батарея была почти на нуле, и неизвестно, как далеко бы мы уехали. Кроме того, я не знал, смогу ли одновременно держать Авеля и управлять скутером.  
Поэтому я угнал машину. Кажется, это был электромобиль мистера Рейти, но вообще-то мне было все равно.  
Выруливая со стоянки, я мельком обернулся. Авель на заднем сиденье впал в беспамятство; по крайней мере, я надеялся, что это просто обморок. Везти его в обычную больницу не имело смысла – я не сомневался, что для наших докторов внезапная болезнь моего брата станет таким же шоком, как для меня. Поэтому я рванул сразу к Центру Индиго. Если уж их драгоценный доктор не знает, что с этим делать, то шансов нет вообще.

В Центре, несмотря на праздник, было людно, по вестибюлю туда-сюда сновали лаборанты и медсестры, так что когда я вломился с Авелем на руках, нас тут же заметили. Наверное, я был не в себе, потому что люди шарахались от меня, как от заразного, а я был готов каждого из них хватать за грудки и требовать, чтобы меня немедленно проводили к доктору Шелдону. Но этого, к счастью, не потребовалось: Авеля узнали, откуда-то появились носилки, меня бесцеремонно оттерли в сторону, а я, кажется, не сразу сдался – все никак не хотел отпустить руку брата, но потом кто-то сказал мне, что о нем позаботятся, и я кивнул, в конце концов, они, наверное, хоть что-то могут для него сделать. Так что я проводил их взглядом, а потом вышел из здания, сел на ступеньки и заплакал, заревел в голос, потому что мне впервые в жизни стало так плохо, так пусто и холодно, что не передать.

 

**2\. Саар**

Саар до мельчайших подробностей помнил тот день, когда корабль чужаков сел на Моане.  
– Наши женщины не приносят потомства уже много лет. – Лле говорил это не в первый раз. Поэтому Саар просто кивал – перебивать Лле, когда тот занят размышлениями вслух, было бессмысленно.  
– Боги наказывают нас. Древняя раса моан вымирает. Пройдут годы, мы постареем, и когда умрет последний из нас, навсегда исчезнут наши традиции и древние знания.  
– И это тебя огорчает.  
Лле посмотрел на него с осуждением, как на потерявшего разум, и Саар пожалел о своей легкомысленной шутке.  
– Традиции и знания нашей расы – это все, что у нас есть.  
– Не все.  
– Саар!  
– Многое, но не все, – повторил Саар. Его утомляло упорство, с которым Лле твердил одно и то же изо дня в день. – Ведь ты не станешь отрицать, что каждый отдельный представитель расы...  
– Глядите, какой нелепый механизм, – вдруг перебила Лиа, глядя вверх. Она словно не слышала ни слова из того, о чем они говорили. Над единственным в округе плато завис огромный неуклюжий объект. – Если он опустится на Захоронение, нам придется...

Господин Саар, почтенный гражданин Нью-Ньюарка, Города-под-куполами, проснулся ровно за пятнадцать секунд до сигнала будильника. Этого времени обычно хватало, чтобы успеть осознать себя и свое местонахождение в пространстве, и перевести дыхательный аппарат в режим «бодрствование». Рядом спала Руфь, ее дыхание было размеренным и безмятежным, словно она не подозревала о том, что сейчас зазвонит будильник. Саар всегда успевал нажать кнопку за секунду до звонка, отменяя вторжение резких немелодичных звуков в свое утро.  
Саар был одним из немногих моан, которые остались в Нью-Ньюарке после постройки – воздух здесь был непригоден для их дыхания, и без специального аппарата, который крепился к ушной раковине сзади, находиться в городе для моан было невозможно. Защитные фильтры куполов спасали обитателей Нью-Ньюарка от безжалостного излучения моанского светила, а приборы поддерживали оптимальную для человеческого организма температуру. Вполне уютное место – для человека, но не для моанина.  
Ежедневный маршрут – такой же ритуал, как чистка зубов, переодевание в цивильное и чашка бодрящего кофе. Ритуал, выполняемый с неизменной педантичностью.  
Уходя, Саар осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, чтобы не разбудить жену. Робот-уборщик копошился на площадке у лифта.  
– Доброе утро, Лесли, – сказал Саар, улыбаясь соседскому мальчишке с буйной копной каштановых волос и темно-синими глазами.  
– Доброе, – ответил тот, и прошлепал дальше по коридору к автомату с сухими завтраками.  
Саар знал его биологического отца – это был моанин, один из тех, кто помогал поселенцам при постройке куполов. Отцами многих детей в городе были моане, несмотря на то, что никто из них не вступал в браки с земными женщинами и не жил в семье; никто, кроме Саара. Моанам чуждо понятие семьи. Есть Община, и она подчиняется неписаным законам, которые передаются из поколения в поколение. Дети моан и земных женщин, оставленные на воспитание матерям, были таким же достоянием и частью Общины, как любой моанин, когда-либо рожденный на этой планете. Эти дети стали надеждой их расы, подарком неведомых сил – красивые, развитые, они унаследовали способность моан дышать воздухом их родной планеты и нечеловеческое хладнокровие.  
Тогда, двадцать лет назад, никто не предполагал, что у моан и людей могут быть дети. 

– Саар, – сказал Лле. Они стояли на вершине одной из скал у входа в Подземный город и наблюдали, как корабль чужаков опускается на Захоронение – его контуры были едва различимы в облаке песка, который поднялся с плато. – Пришельцы потревожили могилы предков.  
Саар кивнул.  
– Неудивительно, что они выбрали именно это место, – задумчиво сказала Лиа. – Эта летающая конструкция такая неуклюжая, что вряд ли сядет в горах.  
– Это не снимает с них вины. – Лле был резок. – А с нас – обязательств перед Общиной.  
Он начал было спускаться, но остановился и обернулся.  
– Вечером соберем Совет, – сказал он, глядя на Саара, и в свете закатного солнца его глаза казались совсем черными.  
Лле ушел, а Саар смотрел, как садится чужой корабль.  
Лиа стояла рядом.  
– Пройдемся? – предложила она, и потянула Саара за собой.  
Они шли молча, хотя каждому из них было что сказать другому. Лиа нарушила молчание первой.  
– «Давным-давно, когда на Моане не было ничего – ни скал, ни песка – тут жили Великие Боги», – сказала Лиа. – Ты можешь поверить, что тут когда-то не было песка?  
Саар улыбнулся и пожал плечами:  
– Так сказано в Священных книгах. – Он на секунду задумался, припоминая слова древней легенды, и продолжил: – «Но однажды Богам стало скучно, и они создали народ по своему образу и подобию, и был этот народ прекрасен, как сами Боги – светловолосые, смуглокожие и синеглазые».  
– «А потом Боги покинули своих детей». – Голос Лиа был печален. – Как ты думаешь, почему они не возвращаются? Лле говорит, если мы будем чтить их Закон, они обязательно вернутся.  
Лиа остановилась и прикоснулась к огромной каменной глыбе, изъеденной песком. Камень все еще был горячим.  
– Я хотела предупредить тебя, – сказала она, не оборачиваясь. – Лле... изменился.  
– Да, я знаю.  
– Он злится. Ему кажется, что ты мыслишь неправильно. Пренебрегаешь ценностями нашего народа.  
Саар взял ее за руку.  
– Тебе не нужно его оправдывать, Лиа. Я знаю Лле с детства, мне понятны его мотивы.  
– Мне кажется, вот-вот произойдет что-то непоправимое, – сказала Лиа. – Сегодня, на Совете Общины, Лле может…  
– Не надо. – Саар прервал ее мягко, но решительно. – Лле не может сделать ничего, что стало бы для меня неожиданностью. Я готов исполнить свой долг.  
Глаза Лиа были синими, как драгоценные камни, которые они искали в пещерах Подземного города, когда были детьми, а волосы цвета льна все так же развевались на сухом ветру. Непоправимое уже произошло. Что-то изменилось в их мире – как будто был запущен незримый механизм, над которым не был властен ни Саар, ни Лле, ни кто-либо еще из живущих.  
С того дня начался обратный отсчет.

Дверцы лифта разъехались, впуская звуки и запахи, заполнявшие улицы Города-под-куполами. К голосам людей и гудкам транспорта примешивались сигналы роботов-уборщиков – приятные и неназойливые, роботы были специально спроектированы, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Пахло мастикой для натирания тротуаров и немного корицей – сразу за углом находилась «Мгновенная булочная», в которой пекли прекрасные пироги и сдобу. Саар не слишком любил корицу, но, пожалуй, не имел ничего против. Организм моанина вполне мог справиться с тем мусором, который люди называли «пищей» – даже лучше, чем с ней справлялся человеческий организм.  
– Вы сегодня рано, мистер Саар. – Девушка-продавщица приветливо улыбалась. – Как обычно?  
– Да, пожалуйста.  
Спустя пару минут он уже шел вдоль по улице, сжимая в руке хрустящий коричневый пакет с горячими булочками. Следующим пунктом ежедневного маршрута был газетный киоск на углу – местная достопримечательность.  
Нью-Ньюарк не нуждался в печатной прессе – издательство было своеобразным атавизмом, данью старинной традиции. Компьютеры и местное телевидение вполне справлялись с распространением новостей, однако газету продолжали выпускать. Запах свежей типографской краски проник в ноздри раньше, чем Томас, старик-газетчик, увидел Саара.  
– Мистер Саар! Газетку?  
– Благодарю.  
– Идете на праздник сегодня? – поинтересовался Томас, сгребая в стопку ворох газет. Ликующие заголовки, набранные крупным шрифтом, бросались в глаза. «Двадцатая годовщина!» – прочел Саар.  
– Говорят, будет фейерверк и гуляния... Эх, ну куда это годится – устраивать в куполах фейерверки? Того и гляди, разобьется стеклышко-то, а?  
Довольный своей шуткой, Том скрипуче рассмеялся. Саар вежливо улыбнулся. Им обоим было прекрасно известно: чтобы разбить «стеклышко», понадобится как минимум прицельное попадание астероида.  
– Не думаю, что это возможно, Томас, – сказал Саар.  
Старик захихикал – его забавляла серьезность, с которой моанин отреагировал на шутку.  
– Да уж, сэр, невозможно, – продолжал он, обращаясь уже не столько к собеседнику, сколько к самому себе. – Потрудились мы тогда на славу. Наша крошка еще не такое выдержит, точно говорю...

Саар помнил Томаса таким, каким он был двадцать лет назад – крепким сорокалетним мужчиной, одним из тех, кто встречал делегацию. Моан не сразу приняли с распростертыми объятиями – сначала их встретили взведенные курки и настороженные лица.  
– Мы пришли с миром, – говорил Саар, а языковой модуль чужаков переводил его речь. За спиной Саара стояли еще пятеро представителей Общины.  
Им не верили. Теперь, спустя двадцать лет, Саар достаточно изучил людей, чтобы не удивляться такому повороту событий – пришельцы ощущали себя захватчиками, что, в свою очередь, порождало агрессию. В тот раз они отказались принять помощь. Но их согласие было лишь вопросом времени. Моан – неприветливое место. Почти вся планета покрыта горами, которые перемежаются небольшими островками пустыни. Почва – песок, мелкие осколки кварца и селенита. Планета всегда была богата минералами – именно это и привлекло колонистов.  
Однако, воздух Моана ядовит для людей – смесь газов, которая насыщала дыхательные органы моан, убивала человеческие легкие в течение нескольких часов.  
Пришельцы не знали особенностей местной почвы, их оборудование было слишком примитивным и легко выходило из строя. Моанам оставалось только наблюдать со стороны и выжидать, когда они сдадутся. Несколько недель адского труда и множество несчастных случаев на постройке купола сделали свое дело – когда моане предложили помощь во второй раз, люди приняли ее почти без колебаний. Правда, до сих пор в городе оставались те, кто при виде моанина старался перейти на другую сторону улицы. Такие формы иногда принимает человеческая благодарность – эту особенность людей Саар тоже постиг не сразу.  
У моан было то, в чем так нуждались поселенцы – мощная техника и инженерные знания, необходимые для постройки защищенного куполами города. И все это было предоставлено в распоряжение колонистам – фактически, купол стал первым общим детищем моан и людей. 

У перекрестка Саар остановился и поднял руку, подзывая такси.  
– В Сити, – сказал он роботу-водителю, откинулся на сиденье и надел прибор-маску для чтения – он предпочитал проводить время с пользой.  
Дорога до офиса заняла семь минут.  
– Доброе утро, мистер Саар.  
– Доброе, Мэйбл. Что у нас на сегодня?  
– Одиннадцать тридцать: визит на прииск и встреча с рабочими. Пятнадцать ноль-ноль: разбирательство конфликта между работниками теплицы и службой водоснабжения. Я подготовила документы по делу, для ознакомления.  
– Спасибо, Мэйбл.  
– Открытие библиотеки в пять, а на половину седьмого назначен ужин с господином мэром – он звонил, просил напомнить. – Все это секретарша привычно произнесла скороговоркой, ставя перед Сааром поднос с чашкой кофе и сахарницей.  
– Благодарю.  
– Вам понадобится пресса, – продолжала Мэйбл. – Мистер Саммерс будет тут к половине одиннадцатого.  
Саар кивнул и принялся за корреспонденцию. Когда появился Джереми Саммерс – внештатный репортер, который регулярно сопровождал господина Советника на всех более-менее важных встречах – Саар отложил в сторону последнее письмо. Саммерс заглянул в приоткрытую дверь кабинета, подмигнул боссу в знак приветствия и громким шепотом сообщил:  
– Я буду на парковке.  
Саар кивнул.  
– Дыхательный аппарат при тебе? – спросил он, садясь в электромобиль. – Запасные фильтры, аптечка, батарея?  
Рутинная проверка – все как обычно перед выездом за пределы купола. Дыхательный аппарат, предназначенный для людей, был чуть более громоздким, чем та модель, которую Саар носил, не снимая даже во сне. Надевался он просто, хотя приходилось пережить пару неприятных моментов – Саммерс поморщился, вставляя дыхательные трубки.  
– Включу возле шлюза, – буркнул он. – Эх, мне бы жабры, как у тебя...  
Саар стоически сносил фамильярность, с которой Джереми к нему обращался – пожалуй, функция Саммерса была наиболее приближена к понятию, которое люди называют словом «друг».  
Прииск находился в пятнадцати минутах езды на электромобиле. Люди прилетели сюда за драгоценными металлами, которые обнаружил орбитальный зонд, а нашли алмазные копи. Крупные алмазы всех оттенков синего – от ультрамарина до глубокого иссиня-черного – ценились на Земле и в колониях, но работа на прииске оставалась самой тяжелой и вредоносной для человеческого организма, несмотря на мощные механизмы преобразования воздуха, задействованные в карьере. Механики, оценщики сырья и прочий персонал – за редкими исключениями все это были люди. Несколько моан сотрудничали с разведывательным центром и с центром картографии – их знания были незаменимы в деле добычи алмазов. Работой Саара – господина Советника по межрасовому сотрудничеству – было поддерживать хрупкое взаимопонимание, установившееся между моанами и людьми за прошедшие годы.  
Пограничный пост миновали без осложнений: господина Советника знали в лицо. В шлюзовой камере Саар перевел свой дыхательный аппарат в режим ожидания. Снимать его не было необходимости – на прииске в помещениях для персонала состав воздуха был тот же, что и в куполах, а дорога занимала совсем мало времени.

– Мне кажется, все прошло более чем успешно, господин Советник, – сказал Саммерс по дороге назад. Теперь электромобиль вел Саар, а Саммерс просматривал запись встречи, устроившись с камерой на заднем сиденье.  
– Мне нужны будут материалы. Хочу глянуть перед тем, как это пойдет в эфир, – сказал Саар, сверяясь с часами на приборной панели. – Тебя высадить у телецентра?  
Саммерс отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Мне нужно забрать кое-какие документы, так что придется тебе потерпеть мое общество еще немного.

В кабинете Саар, не обращая внимания на Джереми, углубился в изучение документов, которые Мэйбл оставила на столе.  
– Это твое? – деловито спросил Саммерс у него над ухом. Фраза прозвучала неразборчиво, и Саар поднял глаза в легком недоумении. Джереми дожевывал булочку с корицей. – Вкусно.  
Саар скептически хмыкнул.  
– Древний моанский обычай гласит: «возмездие да последует за преступлением», – нравоучительно проговорил он, отобрал у Саммерса скомканный пакет из-под булочек и отправил в утилизатор. На экране утилизатора высветилось «Бумага», Саар коснулся сенсора с надписью «ОК», и снова повернулся к собеседнику. Тот следил за ним смеющимися глазами.  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что еще отомстишь мне за плюшки? – уточнил Саммерс.  
– Я уже отомстил, – ответил Саар, снова утыкаясь в экран компьютера.  
– Интересно, как? – не отставал Саммерс. – ...О!  
В утилизаторе рядом со скомканным пакетом лежала банкнота. Автомат урчал, обрабатывая данные. Вспышка – и банкнота, и пакет превратились в крошечный брикетик, который Саар извлек и бросил в специальный контейнер.  
– Откуда…?  
– Из моего бумажника. Сумма в пять кредитов изъята из твоего жалованья, – флегматично сообщил Саар.  
– Как ты мог! – возопил Саммерс, хватаясь за сердце. – Я, знаешь ли, как раз рассчитывал выпить стаканчик виски на эту пятерку – помнишь, я рассказывал, на площади есть неплохой паб, «У Курта»...  
Саар терпеливо дожидался, когда представление будет окончено – впрочем, Джереми не умел валять дурака подолгу, поэтому через минуту снова был серьезен.  
– Так значит, древний моанский обычай? Расскажешь?  
– Да, – помедлив, ответил Саар. – Обычай отложенной мести.  
– Отложенной? Сейчас ты вроде бы не откладывал в долгий ящик, – возразил Саммерс.  
– Твой проступок был незначителен. Наказание ничтожно.  
Игнорируя трагическое шипение: «Пять кредитов!», Саар продолжил:  
– Следовательно, возмездие было отложено на малый срок. Чем ужаснее преступление, тем дольше ожидание и суровей возмездие.  
Саммерс озадаченно смотрел на Саара.  
– Мы, моане, мирная раса. Мы не желаем зла, которое творится сгоряча. Личные счеты – ничто. Важен заведенный порядок, закон воздаяния. За проступком следует наказание, и в нем нет агрессии – просто таков порядок вещей.  
Покосившись на замершего с приоткрытым ртом Саммерса, Саар легонько толкнул его в плечо.  
– Испугался?  
– Что? Да нет... Кажется. – В голосе Джереми звучала легкая неуверенность, и Саар добавил, переходя на деловой тон:  
– Не забудь про материалы.  
– Да-да, конечно, – поспешно, словно только что очнувшись, отозвался Саммерс. – Часам к семи будут готовы.  
– На семь у меня назначена встреча с мэром. Оставишь у себя в ящике стола – я зайду заберу.

Телефонный звонок застал Саара между библиотекой и залом суда.  
– Здравствуй.  
– Здравствуй, Руфь.  
– Ты сегодня утром снова сбежал, не попрощавшись.  
– Не хотел тебя будить.  
– Двадцать лет прошло, а ты все тот же загадочный и неуловимый незнакомец, – по голосу было слышно, что она улыбается. – Иногда мне кажется, что я знаю тебя ничуть не лучше, чем в тот день, когда увидела впервые.  
– Все может быть, – серьезно ответил Саар.  
– Ты сегодня будешь поздно?  
– Да, придется задержаться. Нужно забрать кое-какие материалы.  
– Позвони, когда закончишь. Целую.  
– Позвоню.  
Он дал отбой, положил коммуникатор в карман и на минуту прикрыл глаза.

Они встретились в день, когда была окончена постройка первого купола и установлен преобразователь воздуха. Саар увидел Руфь в толпе ликующих поселенцев. Она казалась чужой среди них. Ее муж был одним из погибших на строительстве в первые дни. Она была очень молода и печальна, и Саар решил, что лучшего случая стать «одним из них» ему может и не представиться. Руфь была не против, во многом потому, что ей было все равно. Юная девушка, прилетевшая на чужую планету и внезапно оставшаяся совсем одна, Руфь была рада любому проявлению внимания и заботы. А Саар умел быть заботливым, особенно когда того требовала необходимость – женатый на человеческой женщине «господин Советник» внушал гораздо больше доверия. 

Сердечно пожав господину Советнику руку, Норман Трод, мэр Города-под-куполами, распорядился про ужин и последовал за гостем в кабинет. Саар привычно расположился в кресле возле журнального столика, сделал неопределенный жест рукой, и мэр, улыбнувшись, направился к бару.  
– Трудный день, Советник? – осведомился Трод, извлекая из недр бара ополовиненную бутылку коньяка. Саар любил коньяк.  
– Не особенно. – Моанин кивком поблагодарил мэра, когда тот передал ему бокал. – Многовато суеты, но я уже привык.  
– В самом начале было труднее, – согласился Трод, опускаясь в кресло по другую сторону столика. – Не возражаете? – Он вытащил из нагрудного кармана портсигар.  
Саар пожал плечами. Он не одобрял человеческой склонности разрушать свои легкие, но понимал, что такой немолодой человек, как мэр Трод, вряд ли в состоянии изменить привычки.  
– Благодарю. – Трод щелкнул зажигалкой. От его внимания не ускользнуло, что Саар едва заметно отодвинулся. Мэр усмехнулся.  
– Вы замечательно справляетесь, Саар, – сказал он. – Двадцать лет среди людей не сделали вас человеком, но вы стали гораздо ближе к людям, чем я мог бы предположить, когда встретил вас впервые.  
Саар улыбнулся и чуть склонил голову в знак признательности. Их первая встреча с Тродом, который тогда еще не был мэром, произошла вскоре после несчастного случая на строительстве, причиной которого, как подозревали, был моанин-инженер, и в тот день мистер Трод был настроен отнюдь не дружелюбно.  
– Нам повезло, что вы согласились сотрудничать с нами, – сказал мэр. – Ваши механизмы, ваши знания… ваши дети. – Трод улыбнулся. – У меня внук – индиго, – сказал он, хотя Саар, разумеется, не мог этого не знать.  
– Наша раса тоже весьма довольна сотрудничеством, – ответил Саар. – Люди – хорошие союзники.  
Мэр Трод, кажется, был бы рад развить благодатную тему, но в этот момент дверь кабинета приоткрылась, и секретарь пригласил их к столу.

Когда Саар подошел к зданию телецентра, уже стемнело. Охранник коснулся фуражки и вместо приветствия спросил:  
– Что ж это вы не на гулянии, мистер Саар?  
– Да все некогда, – ответил Саар, улыбаясь. – Мистер Саммерс оставил для меня кое-какие материалы.  
– Жаль, пропустите фейерверк, – продолжал охранник, нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта.  
– Не пропущу, – Саар посмотрел на часы. – Загляну на смотровую площадку. Оттуда прекрасный вид.  
Охранник энергично закивал и тоже сверился с часами:  
– Через семь минут запускают. Не опоздайте.  
– Не опоздаю. – Саар продолжал улыбаться, когда створки лифта сомкнулись.  
Лифт взмыл на верхний этаж. В здании не было ни души, только роботы-уборщики методично начищали полы. Выход на небольшую лестницу, ведущую на смотровую площадку, был рядом – до фейерверка оставалось четыре минуты, когда Саар подошел к ограждению, отделявшему площадку от стеклянного купола. Отсюда весь Нью-Ньюарк был виден, как на ладони. Телевизионная вышка была самым высоким зданием в Городе-под-куполами. По выходным сюда водили экскурсии – это развлечение пользовалось большой популярностью среди горожан.  
Крошечная панель управления находилась там, где ей и полагается – достаточно протянуть руку и пошарить за пультом управления освещением. Оставалось только ждать звонка. Вся процедура получения доступа займет не больше минуты: активация панели отпечатком указательного пальца, сканирование сетчатки глаза.  
Как только ему позвонят и сообщат, что все моане и дети индиго покинули купол, он, Саар, Исполнитель, запустит механизм, вмонтированный в купола при постройке. Мощный каркас и армированное стекло, сложнейшая система переработки воздуха – все будет разрушено в один миг. Детонаторы, замаскированные под детали конструкции, были заложены в купола и дожидались своего срока двадцать лет. Нью-Ньюарк взорвется, взлетит на воздух, будет стерт с лица планеты вместе с его обитателями, среди которых окажется и господин Саар, Советник по межрасовому сотрудничеству.  
Саар облокотился о перила, глядя на город, раскинувшийся внизу. На смотровую площадку не долетал ни единый звук снизу, с площади, где колонисты, затаив дыхание, ждали начала фейерверка.  
Звонок разбил тишину вдребезги. Саар поднес коммуникатор к уху.  
– Слушаю.

Так было решено на Совете Общины.  
– Древний закон гласит: «Возмездие да последует за преступлением», – говорил Лле. – Никто из нас не станет отрицать, что пришельцы совершили самое страшное преступление против нашей расы.  
Ответом ему были утвердительные возгласы.  
– Они разрушили Захоронение, – продолжал Лле. – Осквернили могилы ушедших. Какое наказание станет достойным возмездием за это преступление?  
Смерть.  
Ни один из присутствующих не произнес это слово вслух. Его принесло порывом горячего пустынного ветра, шепотом, от которого шевелились волосы на затылке.  
– Многие из нас почтут за честь стать орудием возмездия. И многие из нас достойны этой чести. Но я хочу предложить того, кто кажется мне наиболее подходящим для этой миссии.  
Лле обернулся к Саару. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Лле произнес медленно и словно бы неохотно:  
– Саар.  
Саар встал.  
– Я готов взять на себя эту миссию, – сказал он. – Для меня будет большой честью исполнить свой долг. Да свершится древний закон.  
– Да свершится, – повторил Лле.

 

**3\. Дэниэл**

Время близилось к ночи, и в Центре царила обычная для этого часа суета. Дневные дежурные спешили сдать смену и поскорее разъехаться по домам. Всеобщая суматоха усугублялась ещё и тем, что день сегодня был необычный. Семейных людей дома ожидало праздничное застолье и байки про первые дни на Моане. Сотрудники помоложе спешили на главную площадь: праздничные гулянья обещали затянуться далеко за полночь и закончиться фейерверком невиданного размаха. Своё двадцатилетие колония отмечала на широкую ногу.  
Дэниэлу Шелдону было плевать на фейерверки, и дома его тоже никто не ждал. Он с плохо скрываемым раздражением выслушал поздравления от лаборантки, имени которой не помнил, и поспешил скрыться в своём кабинете. Но не тут-то было. Когда до спасительной двери оставалось всего ничего, его снова окликнули. Дэниэл мысленно выругался и обернулся.  
– Доктор Шелдон, у нас небольшая проблема. – Ана тронула его за локоть. – Доктор Эйпхарт не хочет выписывать Кэт, и…  
– Ясно, ясно, – Дэниэл нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, прерывая объяснения. – Они в приемной?  
– Да, – Ана кивнула. Охватившая всех праздничная лихорадка совершенно её не затронула. Даже сейчас она выглядела, как прилежная ученица на важном экзамене: сосредоточенный взгляд, слегка нахмуренные тонкие брови. Медно-рыжие волосы аккуратно убраны в хвост, лаборантский халат словно застегнут наглухо, хотя на самом деле всего лишь накинут на плечи. В свои семнадцать она была очень серьезной и сдержанной девушкой – даже по меркам индиго.  
Дверь в приёмную была приоткрыта, и Дэниэл невольно поморщился, заслышав голос дежурного врача ещё в коридоре.  
– Мистер Йенс, – усталым голосом втолковывал тот посетителю, – Кэт останется здесь ещё как минимум на два дня.  
Девочка, о которой шла речь, сидела на стуле и беззаботно болтала ногами. Коленки у неё были в ссадинах и синяках, а на правой лодыжке красовалась тугая повязка. Йенс, один из старших индиго, стоял у Кэт за спиной.  
– Я должен забрать её сегодня, – сказал он – явно не в первый раз. Спокойно, словно разговаривал с непонятливым ребенком.  
– Сожалею, но я не могу вам этого позволить, – настаивал врач. Заметив вошедших, он победно улыбнулся. – Шелдон, слава богу! Надеюсь, к вашим-то словам мистер Йенс изволит прислушаться.  
– Безусловно, Эйп, – согласился Дэниэл. – Привет, Кэти. Йенс, ты можешь забрать её сегодня. Главное, следи, чтобы она не прыгала на поврежденной ноге и не пыталась избавиться от повязки.  
– Но Шелдон! – возмутился Эйпхарт. – Это против правил…  
– …которые я сам здесь установил, – закончил тот. Порой дотошность Эйпхарта здорово раздражала. – Расслабься, Эйп, всё будет в порядке.  
Наградив Шелдона взглядом, в котором ясно читалось: «самоуверенный засранец!», Эйпхарт развернулся и стремительно покинул приемную, не забыв на прощание хлопнуть дверью. Дэниэл фыркнул и не к месту подумал, что уж по этому зануде он точно не будет скучать.  
Йенс легко подхватил Кэт на руки и посадил к себе на плечи.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Вы нас здорово выручили.  
– Да-да, хорошо быть большим начальником. – Дэниэл сунул руки в карманы и покосился на Кэт. – Не болит? – спросил он.  
– Неа, – Кэт отрицательно мотнула головой и дернула Йенса за ухо. – Пошли?  
– Не так быстро, – осадил её Шелдон, – сначала на перевязку.  
По-хорошему, конечно, не отпускать бы их никуда. Оставить Кэт в Центре как минимум на несколько дней, здесь Эйп был полностью прав. Дэниэл достал из кармана коммуникатор и взглянул на часы. До момента, когда последний индиго покинет Город-под-куполами, оставалось не так много времени. 

–…потому что таков порядок, – сказал Лле. – Захоронение осквернено, могилы предков потревожены. Вины людей здесь нет, но это не имеет значения. За преступлением следует воздаяние. Это древний закон, и мы его чтим.  
В полумраке кабинета синие глаза моанина казались почти черными, совсем как ночное небо где-то над куполами.  
Над куполами, которые, как оказалось, совсем несложно грохнуть в любой момент, да вот хоть прямо сейчас. Дэниэл выругался – вероятно, даже вслух, потому что второй моанин, имени которого он не знал, настороженно подался вперед. Лле жестом приказал ему оставаться на месте.  
– Мы наблюдали за вами, – сказал он и замолчал.  
Шелдон побарабанил пальцами по столу. Внутри кипело любопытство – отчаянное и злое. Надо было, конечно, молчать и ждать, что скажут ночные визитеры, но Шелдон был на взводе.  
– И?.. – спросил он с плохо скрываемой неприязнью.  
Лле удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку стула и продолжил:  
– И пришли к выводу, что после ликвидации куполов вы будете нам полезны. Ваши знания, Шелдон, и ваша искренняя увлеченность.  
Дэниэл прикрыл глаза и задумался. С начала космической экспансии человечества прошло чуть более двух сотен лет. За это время земляне установили дипломатический контакт с шестью разумными расами, ещё с двумя вели военные действия. Ни с одной из известных рас, за исключением моан, люди не были совместимы генетически.  
– Вы как никто другой понимаете, что индиго бесценны, – словно читая его мысли, сказал Лле.  
– А вот вы, как мне кажется, нет, – резко оборвал его Шелдон. – Когда на Земле станет известно, что вы уничтожили купола, вспыхнет военный конфликт. После этого ни о каком сотрудничестве не будет и речи. Индиго малочисленны. Изолируйте их от людей – и они выродятся, и виной тому будете вы, – отчеканил он.  
– Это будет авария, – спокойно возразил Лле. – Прискорбно, но факт: иногда люди демонстрируют удивительную халатность.  
– Ах, да, вы наблюдали за нами. – Шелдон попытался съязвить, но получилось довольно жалко.  
– И продолжаем наблюдать, – сказал Лле. – Мы выразим соболезнования тем, кто прилетит восстанавливать колонию, и снова предложим свою помощь. Сотрудничество возобновится.  
– Конечно, вы можете отказаться, – подал голос второй моанин. Шелдон невольно вздрогнул: он почти забыл, что в кабинете есть кто-то кроме него и Лле. – У вас выбор есть.  
Какой к черту выбор? Он угробил семь лет на то, чтобы доказать: дети людей и моан – это новый жизнеспособный вид. Более совершенные, чем люди или моане, индиго сочетали в себе достоинства обеих рас. Пустить псу под хвост многолетние исследования? Сдохнуть вместе с остальными, так и не увидев расцвет индиго? Немыслимо.  
– Мы наблюдали за _вами_ , Шелдон, – повторил Лле. – Мы заинтересованы в вас, а вы хотите продолжить работу. На остальное вам наплевать.  
И он согласился.

С тех пор прошло десять лет.

Шелдон устало потер переносицу и посмотрел на часы. На сегодня дела закончены. Скоро за ним зайдет Ана; Йенс и Кэт, должно быть, уже дожидаются в холле. Вчетвером они покинут Центр, а затем и купол.  
Моане без колебаний обрекут на смерть людей, с которыми жили бок о бок все эти годы. Дети индиго покинут матерей, которые их вырастили, и забудут о них навсегда. Дэниэл Шелдон уйдет вместе с ними.  
Он подошел к окну, сунул руки в карманы халата и уставился на фонарь напротив здания Центра. На улице не было ни души, все отправились праздновать. Последний день земной колонии на Моане, последняя ночь Нью-Ньюарка, Города-под-куполами. Подвыпившие в честь праздника колонисты, задрав головы, будут любоваться фейерверком, восторженно вопить и размахивать пивными бутылками, не зная, что одновременно с фейерверком будет активирован взрывной механизм, который уничтожит купола.  
Двадцать лет. Немалый срок, многое было сделано, много свершений ожидало людей Нью-Ньюарка в будущем, и только Дэниэл знал: спустя каких-то пару часов это будущее у них отнимут.  
К черту. Он не мог ничего изменить: ни тогда, ни сейчас. Доктору Шелдону дали шанс сохранить то, над чем он работал все эти годы. Его купили. И рефлексии здесь не место. В конце концов, он не Моисей, избранный Богом, чтобы вывести свой народ из Египта. Он всего лишь чужак, которого позвали взойти на Ковчег.  
Втайне от колонистов моане предоставили ему лабораторию за пределами куполов. Все материалы, накопленные за годы исследований, были переправлены туда заблаговременно. Теперь ему оставалось лишь ждать.  
Дэниэл бессмысленно покружил по кабинету, снова остановился напротив окна.  
«Пора, – подумал он. – Отыщу Ану, и уходим».  
И вот тут-то всё пошло наперекосяк.

– Доктор Шелдон!  
Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет ворвалась медсестра. Вид у нее был такой, словно она не могла решить, разреветься или грохнуться в обморок. – Привезли Рика, он…  
В ту же секунду ожил динамик под потолком, и механический голос пригласил доктора Шелдона срочно пройти в хирургическое отделение.  
Несясь по коридору в сторону хирургички, Дэниэл ожидал увидеть что угодно. Кишки и кровь. Смятую страшной аварией грудную клетку, раскроенный череп. Следы тяжелых ботинок на покрытых кровоподтеками ребрах. «Черт, как не вовремя все, как не вовремя!» – стучало в голове. Случайная авария? Или – Шелдон похолодел – кто-то узнал о предстоящем взрыве?  
Но действительность оказалась страшнее.  
Рику было девятнадцать. Высокий, прекрасно сложенный, красивый – как и все индиго – сейчас он лежал на столе под ярким светом хирургических ламп и казался лишь пародией на человека. Скрюченное тело, пальцы, сведенные судорогой, раззявленный в немом крике рот. Глаза были затянуты мутной пленкой. И никаких видимых повреждений.  
Рик был мертв.  
– Возьмите образцы на анализ и приготовьте тело к вскрытию, – сказал Шелдон бесцветным голосом, – немедленно. Кто-нибудь видел, как это произошло?  
– Миссис Уиддэл, – быстро ответила медсестра. – Его мать.

Этим вечером миссис Уиддэл пришла с работы позже обычного. По дороге она купила свежие овощи – девушка в супермаркете очень их расхваливала, – и собиралась приготовить праздничный ужин. Рик обещал вернуться пораньше и провести вечер с ней. Такое в последнее время случалось нечасто, но миссис Уиддэл его не винила. Он молод, у него есть друзья. Особенно миссис Уиддэл нравился юноша, который заходил к Рику чаще остальных. Авель, кажется, так его звали. Очень приятный молодой человек, вежливый и улыбчивый.  
Свет в окнах не горел, и миссис Уиддэл не стала звонить, рассудив, что Рик ещё не пришел. Она отперла дверь, отнесла пакеты на кухню. И тут же уронила их на пол, в ужасе зажав рот рукой.  
Рик лежал возле стола, подтянув колени к груди, и тихо стонал. Он был еще в сознании, но говорить не мог. К тому времени, как приехала скорая, все было кончено.

Закончив с расспросами, Дэниэл оставил Ану успокаивать рыдающую женщину, а сам отправился обратно в хирургическое отделение. В коридоре его нагнал Йенс.  
– Шелдон! – Юноша выглядел не на шутку встревоженным. Кэт с ним не было. – Что происходит? Мне сказали, с Риком что-то случилось…  
– О, да, – не сбавляя шага, бросил Дэниэл. Сейчас ему было не до разъяснений. – Он мертв.  
Йенс потрясенно замолчал и какое-то время шел за Шелдоном, глядя в пол.  
– Мы не можем связаться с Авелем, – вдруг произнес он.  
Дэниэл резко остановился, словно на стену налетел. Развернулся на каблуках и уставился на Йенса бешеным взглядом.  
– Как долго? – отрывисто спросил он.  
– Несколько часов.  
Дэниэл рванул воротник, словно ему было нечем дышать.  
Несколько часов до взрыва. Дэниэла прошиб холодный пот. «Почему именно сейчас? Какого черта вообще происходит?»  
Йенс смотрел на него и молчал.  
Когда из холла послышался шум, доктор Шелдон не удивился.

В другом конце коридора мелькнули санитары с носилками, из-за угла вынырнул крайне взволнованный Эйпхарт и быстрым шагом направился к ним.  
– Авеля только что привезли, – сказал он и поспешно добавил, заметив, как Шелдон изменился в лице: – Ещё жив.

Авель был жив, но выглядел немногим лучше Рика. Его корчило и ломало, глаза закатились, на губах пузырилась розоватая пена. Шелдон стоял у стены и наблюдал, как санитары фиксируют тело ремнями, надевают на искаженное болью лицо дыхательную маску. Как постепенно угасают под действием медикаментов спазмы и выравнивается пульс.  
– Кто его привез? – спросил Шелдон у Аны. – Расспроси, потом с докладом ко мне. Вскрытием Рика пусть займется Эйпхарт.  
Ана кивнула, но с места не сдвинулась. Она смотрела на Авеля абсолютно непроницаемым взглядом, но Дэниэл готов был держать пари, что это всего лишь маска. Пусть индиго и не отличались излишней эмоциональностью, бесчувственными они также не были.  
– С ним все будет в порядке? – спросила Ана.  
Шелдон покачал головой. Он знал, что Авель и Ана общались достаточно тесно, и, возможно, было бы лучше сказать ей что-нибудь обнадеживающее. Но внушать Ане ложную надежду казалось неправильным.  
– Мы лишь временно стабилизировали его состояние, – произнес Шелдон. – Возможно, это слегка замедлит процесс… – он не договорил, но Ана всё поняла и так. В последний раз взглянув на Авеля, она вышла, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

Каина не было ни в холле, ни в приемной. Дежурная медсестра сказала Ане, что видела его у входа Центр.  
Парень сидел на ступенях и плакал. На вопросы отвечал рассеянно, словно думал о чем-то другом. Да, Авель не мог дышать. Нет, вчера был в порядке. Нет, не знаю, не знаю, не знаю…

Доктора Шелдона Ана нашла в кабинете. Тот сидел за рабочим столом, и, казалось, был полностью погружен в свои мысли.  
Анализы показали, что внезапная болезнь Рика и Авеля была вызвана вспыхнувшим в организме внутренним конфликтом. Шелдон стянул с себя халат и отшвырнул его в угол. Устало рухнул на стул.  
Моделированием физического развития индиго в Центре занимались с особым тщанием. Благодаря довольно точным прогнозам, удалось сгладить многие проблемные места. Увы, и здесь не обошлось без проколов. На основе наблюдений был сделан вывод, что половое созревание у индиго проходит иначе, чем у людей. Растянутое во времени, оно начинается позже и протекает гораздо более ровно. Никаких скачков, до этого момента все изменения происходили плавно, гены моан гасили свойственные человеческому организму рывки в развитии. Если верить прогнозам, даже самые старшие из индиго будут готовы к размножению не раньше, чем через несколько лет.  
Именно это послужило камнем преткновения для большинства ученых, неспособных видеть дальше собственного носа. Научный совет Земли не желал признавать способность индиго к самовоспроизведению. Тогда, чуть больше восемнадцати лет назад, Дэниэл обил не один порог, доказывая этим придуркам, что индиго не просто жизнеспособны – в перспективе они могут стать полноценной, самодостаточной расой. Его выводы, основанные на полученной с Моана информации, называли скоропалительными. В корне неверными.  
На заседании Научного совета Шелдона обозвали самонадеянным кретином. Сказали, что ни о какой новой расе не может быть и речи. «Ваши индиго непоправимо бесплодны, – сказали ему, – и выкладки, которые вы пытаетесь нам скормить, доказывают именно это!»  
Из зала заседаний Дэниэл вышел с красным от ярости лицом.  
Грант на исследования ему дали. В Научном совете было не принято отказывать в грантах молодым перспективным ученым. Зато существовала практика отказов от личного участия в исследованиях. Никто не собирался лететь с Шелдоном на Моан.  
– Не принимай близко к сердцу, Дэн. – Джейк грохнул на стол две пивных кружки и уселся напротив. – Полетишь на Моан, а когда вернешься – вот тогда и утрешь нос напыщенным индюкам из Совета.  
Шелдон с мрачной решимостью придвинул к себе кружку, но пить не стал.  
– Полетели со мной, – предложил он.  
Джейк тяжело вздохнул. Он был знаком с Дэниэлом ещё с университетской скамьи, и не понаслышке знал, что в такие моменты тот всегда говорит на полном серьезе, и лучше не юлить.  
– Дэн, ты пойми… – начал он.  
Шелдон хмыкнул. Он смотрел на Джейка со злой усмешкой, словно наперед знал, что тот сейчас скажет.  
– Нина… не поймет, – выдавил Джейк. Под прямым взглядом Шелдона он чувствовал себя неуютно. – Дэн, мы планируем пожениться в апреле! Я не могу ни с того ни с сего сорваться и улететь на другую планету!  
– Ты забыл упомянуть, что работаешь в другой области, – Шелдон скривился, словно у него болел зуб. – Просто скажи, что тоже считаешь меня выжившим из ума самодуром.  
– Это не так, – Джейк перегнулся через стол и с улыбкой похлопал Шелдона по плечу. – Возможно, ты действительно прав, и лет через тридцать человечеству придется признать, что индиго – не просто космических масштабов диковинка, но сейчас… – Джейк прервался, чтобы отхлебнуть пива, после чего продолжил, – сейчас, Дэниэл, факты решительно против тебя.  
Шелдон смахнул его руку с плеча и со злостью оттолкнул от себя кружку. Пивная шапка колыхнулась и мыльной пеной сползла на стол.  
– Да пошел ты, – без выражения произнес он. Джейк перестал улыбаться: таким он Дэна ещё не видел. В голосе звучала решимость – холодная, без намека на эмоции. – Я докажу, что я прав. И тебе, и мудакам из Совета.  
«Такой и по трупам к цели пойдет», – раздраженно подумал Джейк.  
– Я докажу, – повторил Шелдон. – Увидишь.

Вот и увидели. Выслушав доклад Аны, Шелдон откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл ладонью глаза. Фактически, она не сказала ему ничего нового. Да что тут скажешь, всё ясно и так. То, от чего умер Рик, то, от чего умирал сейчас Авель… Дэниэл саданул кулаком по столу. Как мог он – самоуверенный дурак! – допустить такой промах?! Теперь очевидно, что у моан половое созревание замедлено лишь до определенного момента, после чего происходит резкий скачок. Впрочем, не удивительно: детей моан земляне не видели никогда, а информацией о собственной физиологии моане делились не слишком охотно.  
Своим существованием индиго были обязаны уникальнейшему, шаткому равновесию, которое волей случая возникло при слиянии генов людей и моан. Это равновесие было нарушено: организм индиго попросту не успел среагировать на свойственный моанам – и унаследованный от них же – скачок. На определенном этапе развития работа некоторых желез внутренней секреции активизировалась. Организм захлебнулся в излишке гормонов, одни клетки-мишени «сошли с ума» из-за слишком интенсивной стимуляции, другие перестали функционировать от избытка гасящих активность веществ.  
Возник дисбаланс, и довольно скоро процессы, запущенные неправильной работой эндокринной системы, привели к гибели Рика. И, если сыворотка не сработает, Авель также обречен.  
Что ставило Шелдона в тупик, так это абсолютная уверенность, что проморгать приближение скачка в Центре попросту не могли. Если бы даже случилось невероятное, и он сам проявил невнимательность, то оставался ещё Эйпхарт, да и не только он. Значит, что-то спровоцировало преждевременную активизацию желез.  
Шелдон выпрямился и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
– Ана, – позвал он, – скажи, ты не замечала ничего странного в поведении Рика и Авеля… скажем, за последние несколько дней?  
– Они предлагали мне секс, – глядя на Шелдона своими ясными, словно погожее небо, глазами, сказала она. – Но мой организм ещё не готов, и мне пришлось отказать.  
Дэниэл со стоном уронил голову на руки и рассмеялся.  
– Только не говори, что потом эти оболтусы отправились искать приключений на стороне.  
– Сомневаюсь, – Ана нахмурилась, – доктор Шелдон, вы же знаете, Авель довольно брезглив по отношению к человеческим девушкам…  
– Однако это не помешало ему затащить в постель одну из них, – хмыкнул Шелдон.  
Достав коммуникатор, он выбрал номер и нажал кнопку вызова.  
Если его предположения верны, при условии своевременного вмешательства равновесие можно восстановить. Компенсировать дисбаланс введением в организм сыворотки на основе секретов человеческих желез. Соответствующие распоряжения Шелдон уже отдал. Оставалось лишь ждать – снова. И пусть нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, удастся ли спасти Авеля, одно было ясно: отрезать взрослеющих индиго от людей – значит обречь их на верную смерть.  
Прозвучал сигнал соединения.  
– Йенс, – сказал Шелдон в трубку, – слушай меня внимательно. Уничтожение куполов нельзя допустить.

 

**4\. Саар**

Саару казалось, он простоял вечность, сжимая в руке коммуникатор.  
Бухнуло, и на фоне темного неба расцвел первый фейерверк. Люди на площади ликовали, не подозревая, что вновь обрели завтрашний день.  
Город-под-куполами не превратится в одно мгновение в братскую могилу. Не будет ничего – ни брызг армированного стекла, ни скрежета металлических конструкций, сминаемых мощным взрывом. Ни мертвых тел, ни агонии, ни смерти.  
Возмездие отменяется – видимо, так распорядились Боги, возвращения которых так ждала Лиа. Боги не вернулись, но подарили им будущее.  
Двадцать лет в ожидании этого дня. Обратный отсчет завершен, таймер на нуле. И – ничего.  
Лле будет разочарован. Саар усмехнулся.  
В кабинете Джереми было темно; Саар, не глядя, сунул руку в ящик и достал носитель с записью, сделанной всего двенадцать часов назад – в другой жизни. Завтра она понадобится – нужно внести правки перед выпуском в эфир.  
В лифте Саар на мгновение почувствовал головокружение. «Это все дыхательный аппарат, – подумал он. – Нужно заменить фильтры».  
– Ну как вам фейерверк, мистер Саар? Наверное, вид с верхушки был хорош!  
– Убийственно, – согласился тот. – До свидания, Бенджамин. Доброй ночи.  
Выйдя на улицу, Саар поднес к уху коммуникатор.  
– Здравствуй, Руфь. Не разбудил?  
– Нет, я тебя жду. Ты где?  
– Я еду домой.

 

**5\. Дэниэл**

За годы пребывания на Моане Шелдон успел позабыть, какими утомительными могут быть заседания в Научном совете. Как только председатель объявил перерыв, Шелдон поднялся и вышел из зала. Нестерпимо хотелось размять ноги. В холле он стянул с шеи галстук и запихал его в карман пиджака: от костюмов Дэниэл тоже отвык.  
Ана покинула зал следом за ним. Она никогда не видела наземный город без куполов. Всё здесь было ей в диковинку: высокое небо над огромными массивами из бетона и пластика, широкие проспекты и пышные парки. Здание Совета располагалось на холме. Остановившись возле окна, Ана зачарованно смотрела на раскинувшийся внизу город. Дэниэл невольно улыбнулся, наблюдая за ней.  
– Дэн! – окликнули сзади. – О боже, Дэн! Сколько лет, сколько зим!  
Шелдон нахмурился, не сразу признав спешащего к ним человека. За годы, что они не виделись, Джейк слегка облысел и обзавелся брюшком; семейный человек, сразу видно.  
Подойдя к ним, он крепко пожал Шелдону руку.  
– Подумать только, ты здесь! – Джейк лучился восторгом. – А я уж было смирился, что никогда не увижу старого друга!  
«Не допускал даже мысли, что я окажусь прав». С кривой усмешкой Шелдон ответил на рукопожатие.  
– Ана, этого типа зовут Джейк, – сказал он. – Когда-то мы вместе учились.  
– Юная леди! – перебил тот. – Вы ведь индиго? О, где мои восемнадцать лет?!  
– В восемнадцать ты был прыщавым ботаником, – сухо заметил Дэниэл.  
– И этот человек называет себя моим другом! – Джейк деланно рассмеялся. Шелдон скептически поднял бровь, но промолчал.  
Ана, которой этот разговор был не особенно интересен, вежливо извинилась и отошла: пейзаж за окном занимал ее куда больше. В воздухе повисло напряжение.  
– И всё же, Дэн, – Джейк продолжал улыбаться, но говорил абсолютно серьезно, – чего я действительно не ожидал, так это что ты откажешься от собственных слов и вернешься на Землю… не на коне.  
Шелдон поморщился: Джейк был не первым, кто говорил ему об этом.  
– Я ни от чего не отказался, – сказал он с раздражением. – Индиго – жизнеспособный вид…  
– …вот только они не могут пережить половое созревание. – Джейк закатил глаза. – Я читал твой доклад. По сути, это – твоя полная и безоговорочная капитуляция. Признай, Дэн.  
– Ничего подобного. 

Незадолго до отлета с Моана Дэниэла навестил Лле.  
– Вчера Совет Общины постановил, что возмездие не свершится, – сказал он и посмотрел на Шелдона в упор. Тот выдержал взгляд.  
Слова Лле его не удивили. Моане связаны по рукам и ногам, ведь индиго – их последняя надежда на продолжение рода. Ради индиго моане готовы на многое. Почти на всё.  
– А как же древний закон? – спросил Шелдон с легким злорадством.  
– Выживание расы превыше всего. – Лле поджал губы. – В противном случае законы будет некому чтить.  
Мысленно с ним согласившись, Шелдон поднялся и подошел к окну. За окном была ночь, единственный фонарь периодически гас, погружая улицу во тьму. В стекле отражался кабинет – стеллажи с папками, массивный письменный стол, обитые кожей кресла. Встретившись глазами с отражением Лле, Шелдон произнес:  
– Чистая случайность, что о предстоящем кризисе стало известно до того, как произошло непоправимое. – Лле не ответил, и Шелдон продолжил: – Ваше нежелание делиться информацией о себе чуть было не погубило индиго.  
Фонарь за окном несколько раз мигнул и снова погас. Отражение в стекле стало отчетливее, и у Дэниэла пробежал по спине холодок: Лле улыбался.  
– Если бы это случилось, – сказал моанин с расстановкой, – мы бы понесли наказание.  
Гибель целой расы – единственно возможная кара за столь преступную беспечность. Они бы приняли эту участь как должное, понял Шелдон. От этой мысли ему стало не по себе.  
– Мы ценим то, что принесло нам сотрудничество с людьми, – сказал Лле.  
«Но что вы будете делать, если со временем – нет, не если – когда потребность в сыворотке, а значит и в людях, исчезнет?» – подумал Дэниэл.  
Это неизбежно, и вопрос лишь в том, как скоро сами моане придут к такому выводу. В любом случае, он, Дэниэл Шелдон, будет последним человеком, который откроет им на это глаза.

Джейк смотрел на Шелдона с нескрываемым скепсисом.  
– Индиго – жизнеспособный вид, – повторил Шелдон. – Не сейчас, так через несколько поколений они смогут обходиться без нас. Со временем необходимость в сыворотке попросту отпадет.  
– Если твои расчеты верны. – Джейк фыркнул.  
Шелдон покачал головой.  
– Они верны, – сказал он.  
В этот момент прозвучал сигнал об окончании перерыва, и все потянулись в зал заседаний.  
Шелдон придержал перед Аной дверь.  
– Ни капельки не изменился, да? – бросил Джейк, проскальзывая следом за ней.  
– Кто знает, – Дэниэл ухмыльнулся и тоже проследовал в зал.

 

**6\. Каин**

Первый, на кого я наткнулся, выйдя из дому, был старый Том, продавец газет. Я кивнул ему, намереваясь пройти мимо, но он, конечно, не мог промолчать.  
– Эй, Каин! – окликнул Том. – Как братишка?  
– Нормально, – ответил я, останавливаясь возле киоска. Пару минут в запасе еще оставалось, можно и поболтать, черт с ним. Старик и правда переживает за Авеля.  
– Ходит уже сам? – спросил Том.  
– Пытается. Не очень получается пока, ну ничего. Доктор Шелдон говорит, что со временем все вернется в норму.  
Доктор Шелдон заходил к нам перед отлетом на Землю. Разговаривал с Авелем, пытался его подбодрить. Брат был тогда еще совсем плох – зрение к нему не вернулось, он даже сидеть мог с трудом, не то что стоять. Я кормил его с ложечки, мыл, таскал на руках в туалет. Авель все больше молчал, говорить ему было тяжело, но я видел, как тяготит его моя забота. Он не привык к такому, понимаете. Он же всегда был сильным и самостоятельным, ни от кого не зависел. А тут – калека, беспомощный, слабый, и рядом только брат, который всегда его ненавидел.  
Как подумаю об этом – вот честно, удавиться хочется. Я ведь хотел его убить в ту ночь. Я правда так думал.  
Каждый раз, как об этом вспоминаю, сердце стынет, и не могу смотреть ему в глаза.  
Авель провалялся в Центре Индиго неделю, а потом мне разрешили его забрать. Когда я привез его домой… Он такой был, никогда не забуду. Я его уложил в кровать, укутал одеялом, сел на пол, уткнулся носом в его руку и сидел всю ночь, дышать не мог, так мне было страшно и тоскливо. Авель спал, ему вкололи успокоительное, и доктор Шелдон сказал, что все будет хорошо – не сразу, со временем, – а сейчас надо просто ждать. Вот я и ждал, сидел там на полу, и ждал, когда руки перестанут дрожать и горло отпустит. Дальше было уже полегче, а в ту первую ночь я чуть с ума не сошел.  
Сейчас Авель видит уже почти хорошо, может сам держать ложку – в правой руке, левая все еще скрюченная, он ее прячет на груди, стыдится. Неделю назад начал потихоньку вставать. Я ему помогал, поддерживал под руку… а он так посмотрел на меня, захотелось на месте провалиться. И я сказал: «Братик, ну давай, все получится», а он… Он вдруг заплакал, и я так испугался – думал, ему больно, засуетился, усадил его, обнял, сказал: «Ну что ты, что ты, все же хорошо!» А он тогда от меня отстранился и сказал тихо-тихо: «Прости меня». И снова ткнулся носом в мою рубашку. Я аж обалдел. «За что простить?» – спрашиваю, а сам думаю: «Господи, знал бы ты, что я собирался сделать, как я перед тобой виноват».  
Авель, наверное, думает, что мне в тягость о нем заботиться. А я рад, что хоть как-то могу искупить то зло, которое совершил. Хреновым я был старшим братом. Самым хреновым на свете.  
Маме я так ни о чем и не написал. Пусть думает, что у нас все в порядке, незачем ее зря волновать. Мы лучше дождемся, когда Авель полностью поправится, и прилетим ее навестить. Авелю с каждым днем все лучше. И настроение у него поднимается, я же вижу: он стал чаще улыбаться, шутит, с удовольствием читает и смотрит стереофильмы. Я бросил работу в баре и провожу с братом все свободное время. И каждый раз, когда я возвращаюсь домой и вижу, как он рад моему приходу, на сердце теплеет, и я думаю, что, возможно, еще не поздно стать самым лучшим старшим братом.  
Сидни заходит к нам почти каждый вечер. Я готовлю ужин на кухне, а она рассказывает Авелю, как прошел день. Брат смеется – язык у Сидни отлично подвешен, любая ерунда звучит забавно, а я стою над раковиной, чищу овощи и улыбаюсь, как дурак, потому что… Потому что все хорошо. А будет еще лучше.  
Вчера вечером Сидни проскользнула на кухню вслед за мной, обняла меня сзади. И стояла так пару минут, прижимаясь к моей спине, а потом отстранилась, улыбнулась мне и вернулась в комнату к Авелю.  
Когда Сидни уже уходила, я набрался смелости и пригласил ее на свидание. А она хихикнула и сказала: «Ну я уж думала, ты никогда не догадаешься». И снова меня поцеловала. На этот раз по-настоящему.  
В комнате меня ждал Авель. Который сказал примерно то же самое, что и Сидни. Я швырнул в него подушкой, но он с хохотом увернулся. Точнее, попытался.  
Потом мы с ним играли в шахматы. У меня пока не очень хорошо получается, но Авель считает, что я делаю успехи. Я у него и на этот раз не выиграл – брат мне не поддается, говорит, что я должен победить честно. Зато я заметил, что у него почти все пальцы двигаются; он задумчиво вертел в левой руке сбитую пешку.  
В общем, я вчера был самым счастливым жителем Нью-Ньюарка, точно вам говорю.

Попрощавшись с Томом, я свернул за угол, прошел два квартала и остановился возле супермаркета. Если верить часам на фасаде соседнего здания, смена у Сидни должна была закончиться через четверть часа.  
Но она появилась неожиданно – наверное отпросилась пораньше. Неслышно подкралась сзади и закрыла мне глаза руками.  
– Привет, – сказал я, улыбаясь. И захлопал ресницами, щекоча ее ладони.  
– Привет. – Сидни убрала руки. Я обернулся и обнял ее, а она привстала на цыпочки и поцеловала меня в уголок рта. – Как дела?  
– Классно, – ответил я. И рассказал ей про Авеля и про его руку.  
Мы перекусили в кафе, и я предложил пойти на стереофильм – вчера с Земли привезли новые записи, но Сидни сказала, что хочет прогуляться. Так что мы пошли в центр, ели мороженое у фонтана на главной площади, потом поднялись на телебашню – по выходным туда пускают экскурсии, но я раньше никак не мог собраться, а с Сидни все получается как-то запросто.  
Нью-Ньюарк с такой высоты выглядел, как игрушечный город, а до купола, казалось, было рукой подать. У меня немного закружилась голова, и я отошел от края площадки.  
– Эй, – окликнула Сидни.  
Я обернулся. Она стояла у самого ограждения, чуть склонив голову набок. И я подумал не к месту: как же странно все иногда случается. Какие причудливые совпадения строят по кирпичику нашу жизнь. Что было бы, если бы Сидни не понравилась «Маргарита»? Или если бы она не попросила меня познакомить ее с братом? Или если бы я пошел в ту ночь на площадь вместе с остальными, а не отправился домой?  
– О чем задумался? – Сидни подошла и взяла меня за руку.  
– О тебе, – честно ответил я. – И об Авеле. И вообще обо всем сразу.  
– Надо будет его сюда привести как-нибудь, – сказала Сидни. – Думаю, ему понравится.  
Я хотел сказать, что она, наверное, права, но тут случилось еще одно совпадение: проходивший мимо паренек случайно толкнул Сидни, и мне пришлось подхватить ее на руки, чтобы она не упала.

Я вернулся домой около полуночи. Заглянул в комнату брата: Авель спал, уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя. Ну, то есть, это я думал, что он спит, потому что когда я уже собирался тихонько притворить за собой дверь, Авель меня окликнул.  
– Не смей жениться, пока я не встану на ноги, – строго сказал он. – Это будет не по-братски.  
Я хмыкнул и присел на край его кровати.  
– Ты уж тогда выздоравливай поскорее, братец, потому что к тому все идет.  
Авель сел в постели, взъерошил свои длинные волосы и улыбнулся.  
– Приложу все усилия, – сказал он серьезно. – Дай мне еще месяца два.

Я вышел из его комнаты, прислонился спиной к стене и стоял так минут пять, глупо улыбаясь.  
Наверное, завтра можно написать маме, подумал я.


End file.
